As extremely high bandwidth access networks become more accessible to residential subscribers, they enable service providers of these networks to integrate voice, video, and data providing more convenience for end customers and creating new service opportunities. Due to the multi-service nature of these new services, networks need to support multiple simultaneous application sessions to a single subscriber. Very often, streaming video contents sent to a subscriber contains commercials of interest to the subscriber. There should be an integrated way for the subscriber to contact the advertiser via real-time voice communications.
Therefore, a need exists for a method and apparatus for providing a voice session with a commercial advertiser during a video session in a packet network, e.g., a SoIP network.